Amor en el Aire
by AliceSallyAlyssa
Summary: Garen estaba solo y triste porque sus amigos estaban tan ocupados hasta que las amigas de Quinn lo conocen y él queda enamorado de Ashe , la arquera de hielo . GarenAshe . Mi primer fan fic en este sector (Apesto en los sumarios)


Capítulo 1: La vida solitaria de Garen

Garen, el guerrero de Demacia estaba solo porque todos sus amigos estaban ocupados para hablar con él, y su prima Quinn le dijo algo para que no se sienta tan solo y le mostró fotos de sus amigas que tal vez le hagan compañía

Quinn: Oye primo, ¿Por qué esa cara larga?

Garen: Me siento solo, prima y lo sabes muy bien

Quinn: No digas eso, y además tengo unas amigas que te van a alegrar el día.

Garen: ¿Cómo se llaman tus amigas?

Quinn: Se llaman Janna, Lux, Zyra y Ashe.

Garen: ¿Sabes sus apodos?

Quinn: Solo sé el apodo de Ashe, conocida como "La Arquera De Hielo"

Garen: Quien le haya puesto ese apodo, debe conocerla muy bien

Quinn: Lo sé y esa fui yo porque Ashe es mi mejor amiga

Garen: Que suerte tienes, prima *Triste*

Quinn: Ya llegaron mis amigas por si no te diste cuenta

Capítulo 2: Garen conociendo a las amigas de Quinn

Janna, Zyra, Lux y Ashe vieron a su amiga Quinn y a su primo, Garen.

Las personalidad de las chicas eran muy distintas, Janna era dura y algo chusma, Zyra era como un veneno para Garen, Lux era una chica luminosa y Ashe era muy tímida y un poco torpe. Garen se enamoró completamente de Ashe

Garen: Hola, soy Garen, el primo de Quinn

Janna: Hola, yo me llamo Janna.

Zyra: Y yo me llamo Zyra, y ella se llama Lux

Lux: Así es

Garen: ¿y tú cómo te llamas, preciosa?

Ashe: ¿Yo?

Garen: Sí, quiero saber cómo te llamas

Ashe: Yo me llamo Ashe, conocida como "La Arquera De Hielo"

Garen: ¿Alguna vez te dijeron que eras tan linda?

Ashe: No, nunca me dijeron eso y es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

Garen: ¿Y tienes pareja?

Ashe: Sí, estoy saliendo con Ezreal pero él mira siempre a Katarina y no sé porque

Garen: ¿Tu novio está mirando a mi rival? Voy a olvidar a Katarina para estar con una de las amigas de mi prima

Janna: ¿En serio? *Chusma*

Garen: Sí obvio, ya estoy harto de hablar con esa chica violenta

Zyra: Ashe, creo que Ezreal no es el chico indicado para vos

Lux: Zyra tiene razón, córtale a ese mujeriego que jamás le importaste

Ashe: Igual le dije que cortaba con él a través de una carta y desde hoy no saldré con Ezreal

Zyra, Janna, Lux y Quinn: Bien por vos, Ashe

Ashe: Gracias, y creo que debo irme a practicar puntería.

Garen: ¿En serio te vas? Yo quería hablar contigo un rato para conocerte mejor. Por favor, no te vayas ahora

Ashe: Esta bien, me quedare un rato más solo porque no tengo cosas mejor que hacer. Y creo que tu rival está aquí para algo

Garen: Lo sé

(Entra Katarina muy enojada)

Katarina: ¡Garen! ¿Porque me dejaste?

Garen: Porque nunca estuve enamorado de vos, al contrario, te odiaba desde siempre

Katarina: ¡Desgraciado, ahora estoy con el ex novio de Ashe!

Garen: Si amas tanto a Ezreal, anda con él total no me importas.

(Sale Katarina y Ashe llora muy lastimada)

Garen: Ashe ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Ashe: Katarina me lastimó cuando éramos niñas con su arma y se burló de mi arco.

Garen: Que mal, por ese motivo no quería salir con ella. Y como mi prima me contó mucho de vos y de sus otras amigas, diré quién me gusta y las demás serán amigas desde mi opinión.

Janna, Zyra y Lux: ¿Quién es?

Capítulo 3: Garen enamorado de Ashe

Garen: Me gusta Ashe porque la conocí hace tiempo atrás y siempre estuve enamorado de ella

Janna: Ea, Garen y Ashe se quieren besar en un árbol

Ashe: No es gracioso, Janna *Colorada de la vergüenza*

Zyra: Ashe ¿Por qué estás tan roja como un tomate?

Ashe: Oh no, creo que me iré ahora a practicar

Garen: Ashe, tengo una carta que te escribí diciendo toda la verdad y es por si no te volvía a ver. *Besa a Ashe en su mejilla*

Ashe: Emmm ¿Gracias?

(Ashe se retira de Demacia y en el medio del camino se encontró con su ex novio, Ezreal)

Ezreal: Ashe, no te entiendo porque me has dejado

Ashe: Por que estabas mirando a la rival de Garen, que sería Katarina

Ezreal: Vaya, Ashe, jamas pude creer que dirías eso. Y no me arrepiento de ver a Katarina

Ashe: Y entonces, anda con ella porque la amas más que a mí.

(Ashe llega a su guarida secreta y se pregunta que habrá escrito Garen)

Ashe: Me pregunto qué me habrá escrito Garen *Pensativa*

Cuando Ashe abre la carta se encuentra escrito lo siguiente:

Querida Ashe: Debo confesarte que, aun que nuestros padres fueron rivales, siempre te amare y no quiero verte triste jamás y haré todo lo posible por entrar en tu corazón. Te digo que eres la chica más especial para mí y lo sabes muy bien

Con amor, Garen

(Ashe queda sorprendida porque Garen realmente la ama, y es el único que lo dice con el corazón)

Ashe: Que tierno de su parte, y me pregunto que siento yo por él *Duda*

(Viene Quinn con sus amigas a visitar a Ashe y tener una conversación de chicas)

Ashe: ¿Quién es?

Quinn: Quinn, y vine con Janna, Lux y Zyra

Ashe: Pasen

Janna: Gracias, me estaba muriendo de frio

Zyra: Lo mismo digo yo

Lux: Yo estoy acostumbrada al frio y Quinn también lo está

Quinn: Así es, no es la primera vez que vengo a Fréljord

Ashe: Okey ¿listas para una charla de chicas? Porque me gustaría hablarles de algo súper importante

Zyra: Claro, Ashe

Lux: ¿Tiene que ver con Garen o con Ezreal?

Ashe: Con Garen pero me da miedo que descubra mi gran secreto

Janna: ¿Qué secreto le ocultas a Garen?

Ashe: ¡Estoy completamente enamorada de Garen! Eso le oculto porque ya sé lo que siente por mí pero no sabe lo que yo siento por él

Quinn: ¿En serio te enamoraste de mi primo?

Ashe: Sí, Quinn, estoy muy enamorada de Garen. ¿Me van a jurar que no le van a contar de mi secreto?

Janna, Lux y Zyra: Lo juramos

Quinn: Aunque no quieres que lo descubra, se va a enterar solo.

Ashe: ¿Van a ir a la fiesta de fin de Año de Demacia y Fréljord?

Quinn: Obvio que yo estaré en Demacia con mi primo, va a ver mucha música porque vamos a cantar y fuegos artificiales que los de Fréljord van a tiran al cielo.

Janna: Yo estaré ahí con Ekko a ese evento

Lux: Yo me hago cargo de los fuegos artificiales por vos, Ashe. Ve a Demacia con Quinn y Janna porque Zyra va a ayudarme con este tema de los fuegos artificiales.

Ashe: Okey, Lux.

Quinn: Ve con uno de tus atuendos que no sea el clásico

Ashe: ¿Puedo ir con mi atuendo de "Reina" pero con mezcla de busca corazones?

Quinn: Claro, déjanos que te ayudamos las 4

Janna: Yo sé que podrías usar en tus pies.

Lux: Y yo sé qué conjunto vas a usar

Quinn: Y yo sé que vas a peinarte al estilo busca corazones. ¿Zyra, vas a aportar algo al cambio de Ashe?

Zyra: Ya sé que debe usar en su cabeza, una rosa roja.

Ashe: Gracias por su ayuda, chicas.

Janna, Lux, Quinn y Zyra: Ya estás lista, Ashe

Capítulo 4: La fiesta de fin de Año de Demacia y Fréljord

Ashe y Quinn se fueron de Fréljord para ir a Demacia para el evento de fin de año, mientras estaban en camino, hablaban del secreto de Ashe.

Quinn: Cuéntame, Ashe ¿Desde cuándo te gusta mi primo Garen?

Ashe: Desde que lo vi por primera vez en mi vida, tengo una sensación en mi corazón que seguramente Garen no se haya arrepentido de lo que dijo.

Quinn: ¿De que él te ama con el corazón?

Ashe: Sí, espero que no se haya arrepentido.

Quinn: Si se llega a arrepentir y habla con su rival ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ashe: Irme lejos de él, sin herirle sus sentimientos

Quinn: Bien dicho, pero ¿Qué crees que llegaría a pasar si te sigue y te busca?

Ashe: Me va a agarrar el brazo y me va a besar en mis labios o algo parecido

Quinn: Y ya llegamos a mi hogar.

Las chicas vieron a Janna con Ekko, el mejor amigo de Janna.

Ashe y Quinn: Hola Janna

Janna: Hola Quinn, hola Ashe. Les presento a mi mejor amigo Ekko

Ekko: Hola Ashe, Hola Quinn. Es un gusto conocerlas a las amigas de Janna

Quinn: El gusto es nuestro.

Ashe: Voy a buscar a Garen así hablo con él.

Quinn: Espero que le vayas a confesar la verdad.

Ashe buscaba a Garen y sin querer se chocó con él

Ashe: Ay lo siento, déjame que te ayude *Mirando la cara de Garen*

Garen: No es tu culpa, sé que lo hiciste sin querer *Mirando la cara de Ashe*

Ashe: ¿Garen?

Garen: ¿Ashe?

Ashe: Hola, no sabía que eras vos

Garen: Hola, que bien estás para el evento de fin de año ¿Por qué viniste a Demacia si debes tirar fuegos artificiales?

Ashe: Lux y Zyra me dijieron que viniera a disfrutar del evento. Y además, quería verte porque quería saber cómo estabas

Garen: Estoy bien porque hayas dejado tu ciudad para que vinieras a verme *Colorado de la vergüenza*

Ashe: ¿Por qué estás tan rojo, Garen?

Garen: Por nada, Ashe.

Ashe: Okey, voy a buscar algo a tomar y vengo.

Garen: Dale, y mientras voy a ver la lista de quienes deben cantar este evento de fin de año.

Ashe va a buscar un jugo de limonada para ella, mientras que Garen mira la lista de las personas que debían cantar ese día. Luego de 5 minutos, Ashe va a ver la lista donde Garen la esperaba.

Ashe: ¿Y quiénes deben cantar?

Garen: Solamente nosotros 2, vamos a cantar un dueto al final. ¿Qué vas a cantar?

Ashe: One Last Time de Ariana Grande ¿Y vos?

Garen: Stay With Me de Sam Smith

Ashe: ¿Quién de nosotros debe empezar?

Garen: Si quieres, puedes empezar tú.

Ashe sube al escenario a cantar One Last Time. Y como es la primera vez que ella canta en público, canta de manera normal

Ashe:

I was a liar

I gave into the fire

I know I should've fought it

At least I'm being honest

Feel like a failure

Cause I know that I failed you

I should've done you better

Cause you don't want a liar (come on)

And I know, and I know, and I know

She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you

And I know, and I know, and I know

That you got everything

But I got nothing here without you

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise after that, I'll let you go

Baby I don't care if you got hurt if your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

I don't deserve it

I know I don't deserve it

But stay with me a minute

I'll swear I'll make it worth it

Can't you forgive me

At least just temporarily

I know that this is my fault

I should have been more careful (come on)

And I know, and I know, and I know

She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you

And I know, and I know, and I know

That you got everything

But I got nothing here without you

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise after that, I'll let you go

Baby I don't care if you got hurt if your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

I know I shouldn't fight it

At least I'm being honest

Just stay with me a minute

I swear I'll make it worth out

Cause I don't want to be with you

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise after that, I'll let you go

Baby I don't care if you got hurt if your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home, yeah

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

Todos la aplauden, ella estaba orgullosa de que tenía el talento de su madre (cantar) y el talento de su padre (Arquera de Hielo). Cuando Ashe bajaba del escenario, iba subiendo Garen a cantar Stay With Me

Garen:

Guess it's true

I'm not good at a one night stand

But I still need love

'Cause I'm just a man

These nights never seem to

Go to plan

I don't want you to leave

Will you hold my hand?

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love, it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Why am I so emotional?

No, it's not a good look

Need some self control

And deep down, I know this never works

But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love, it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love, it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love, it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me.

La mayoría de las personas querían el dueto de Ashe y Garen que el tema se llama Love me harder en español

Ashe:

Dime algo que necesito saber

Luego toma mi aliento y nunca lo dejes ir

Si tan sólo me dejaras invadir tu espacio

Tomaré el placer, lo tomaré con el dolor

Y si en ese momento me muerdo los labios

Cariño, en ese momento sabrás que es

Algo más grande que nosotros y más allá de la felicidad

Dame una razón para creerlo

Porque si quieres tenerme, vas a tener, tener, tener, tener, tener que amarme más fuerte

Y si realmente me necesitas, vas a tener, tener, tener, tener, tener que amarme más fuerte

Tener que amarme más fuerte

Amarme, amarme, amarme

Más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte

Garen:

Conozco tus motivos y tú conoces los míos

Las que tienden a amarme, yo tiendo a dejarlas atrás

Si me conoces y decides quedarte

Entonces toma este placer, y llévatelo con el dolor

Y si en ese momento te muerdes los labios

Cuando te haga gemir, sabrás que es real

¿Puedes sentir la presión entre tus caderas?

Te haré sentir como la primera vez

Ashe y Garen:

Porque si quieres tenerme, vas a tener, tener, tener, tener, tener que amarme más fuerte (te voy a amar más fuerte)

Y si realmente me necesitas, vas a tener, tener, tener, tener, tener que amarme más fuerte (amarme más fuerte)

Amarme, amarme, amarme

Más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte

Amarme, amarme, amarme

Más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte

Así que, ¿qué voy a hacer si no puedo darme cuenta?

Tendrás que intentar, intentar, intentarlo otra vez

Así que, ¿qué voy a hacer si no puedo darme cuenta?

Me iré, iré, iré otra vez

Porque si quieres tenerme, vas a tener, tener, tener, tener, tener que amarme más fuerte (te amaré, amaré, amaré)

Y si realmente me necesitas, vas a tener, tener, tener, tener, tener que amarme más fuerte (amarme, amarme, cariño)

Porque si quieres tenerme, vas a tener, tener, tener, tener, tener que amarme más fuerte (amarme más fuerte)

Y si realmente me necesitas, vas a tener, tener, tener, tener, tener que amarme más fuerte (te amaré más fuerte)

Amarme, amarme, amarme

Más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte

(Amarme, amarme, cariño)

Amarme, amarme, amarme

(Sólo un poco, sólo un poco más fuerte, cariño)

Más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte

Todos estaban aplaudiendo al dueto y los dos deciden bajar del escenario a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Por desgracia, Katarina ve a Garen para hacerle un mal a Ashe que es que él se olvide de la arquera del hielo.

Además Katarina besa a Garen sin motivo y Ashe se va corriendo llena de lágrimas del dolor. Y Garen persigue a Ashe y le pega a Katarina por mala persona.

Ashe estaba viendo su reflejo en la laguna de Demacia y ve una sombra detrás de ella y no quería saber quién era.

Garen: Ashe debo decirte algo…

Ashe: Solo aléjate de mí, Garen. A demás, creí que eras el único que me amaba con el corazón pero me equivoque

Garen: Katarina quiso que yo me olvidara de vos pero no lo logró porque siempre te voy a amar con mi corazón. Nunca dudes de mí, Ashe, siempre estaré a tu lado y verte feliz

Ashe: Entiendo, Garen. Por favor, no me dejes sola ahora que necesito tu amor porque eres la luz de mis días.

Garen: Y tú eres la luz de mis noches que me dice que siempre estaremos juntos aun que nuestras familias no estuvieran de acuerdo.

Ashe: Mira los fuegos artificiales… *Suspira mientras que Garen apoya su mano en la mano de ella*

Garen: Son hermosos que me dan ganas de besarte, Ashe.

Ashe y Garen se miraban fijamente hasta que Ashe lo besa apasionadamente en sus labios, Garen pensaba que Ashe era la chica correcta para él mientras él la besaba. Ashe le dice a Garen de porque lo besó.

Ashe: Garen… yo estoy enamorada de vos

Garen: Me di cuenta de porque me besaste, ahora sé que estaremos juntos hasta la muerte.

Ashe: Siempre te amare, Garen

Garen: Igualmente, Ashe. Y entonces ¿Somos pareja?

Ashe: Claro que sí lo somos, Garen.

Garen estaba feliz porque ya no estaba tan solo. Y Ashe estaba emocionada de que la relación entre ella y Garen funcionara. Al amanecer de un nuevo año, Ashe se despierta en Demacia a lado de su actual pareja y le dice con mucha dulzura

Ashe: Garen…

Garen: ¿Sí, Ashe?

Ashe: Siempre estaré a tu lado para todo momento y con respeto a la carta que me diste, ya lograste entrar en mi corazón y nunca vas a salir de mi vida.

Garen: Es obvio que yo iba lograr entrar a tu vida porque siempre estaré para todo y siempre estaré con vos.

Garen y Ashe se besan y cada vez su gente los ve más unidos que nunca pero para la hermana de Ashe parece que su hermanita no entiende las reglas de Fréljord

Allison: Hermanita ¿A caso no entiendes que nuestra familia odia la familia de Garen? *Molesta*

Ashe: Ya estoy harta de vivir con reglas de guerra y si te molesta que yo esté con Garen, es tu problema. Y un dato, yo les caí bien a los padres de Garen cuando me conocieron

Al parecer Allison y Ashe nunca se ponen de acuerdo y la pirata Miss Fortune defiende a su mejor amiga Ashe

Allison: ¿Cómo puede ser que les caes bien a la familia de Garen y ellos me odien a mí?

Miss Fortune: Será porque siempre fuiste infantil y no maduraste como tu hermanita que se toma las cosas muy en serio.

Garen: Allison, vete por favor. No queremos ver a Ashe sufrir por tu culpa, idiota

Allison: Ashe será más idiota que yo, es una tonta que nadie va a quererla

Miss Fortune: ¡¿Quién te crees para decir que eres mejor que tú propia hermana]?! *Furiosa*

Allison: Ashe, vámonos a casa ahora o te mato en frente de Garen

Ashe: ¡Jamás me ire con una hermana que se cree mi jefa!

Allison dispara una flecha y le apunta a su propia hermana porque no quiere estar con ella y prefiere vivir en otros lugares. La flecha llegaba hacia Ashe y le llega al brazo derecho de la joven.

Ashe: Gente, estoy sangrando.

Miss Fortune: ¿¡Que!? Esto no puede ser posible

Ashe: Me estoy a punto de morir

Garen: Noo por favor, déjame que te cure con algo

Miss Fortune: Garen quédate con Ashe, yo voy a matar a su hermana Allison

Miss Fortune estaba furiosa con Allison y la sigue a escondidas. Ambas llegan al Bosque que separa Demacia con Fréljord para un enfrentamiento violento.

Por suerte Miss Fortune esquiva las flechas de Allison. Llega el momento que las balas de Miss Fortune llegan al corazón de Allison y la hermana de Ashe muere porque le hizo un mal a Ashe

La cazarrecompensas llega a Demacia para ver si Garen curó a Ashe de alguna manera.

Miss Fortune: Llegue y le gané a Allison que esa tarada murió gracias a mis balas.

Ashe: ¿En serio? Al fin un poco de justicia

Garen: La herida no fue tan grave, solo debe tener cuidado cuando la atacan. Igual que suerte que no estás muerta y caíste en mis brazos cuando esa idiota de tu hermana te disparó con sus flechas

Ashe: Garen…

Garen: ¿Si, mi vida?

Ashe: Gracias por salvarme la vida. Y también quiero agradecer a Miss Fortune por acabar la vida de mi hermana

Miss Fortune: Las amigas están para ayudarse. Oye ¿Por qué no besas a Garen? Él te salvó la vida cuando los demás estaban viendo todo

Ashe: Y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer

Ashe besa a Garen como la primera vez y él le devuelve el beso. Al final, Garen invita a Ashe a una cita, van a comer helado y todo salió bien para ambos. Luego de 10 años de relación amorosa, Garen y Ashe se terminan casando en Demacia.

Para Miss Fortune va en búsqueda de aventuras y de recompensas en altos mares

Quinn sigue aprendiendo cosas día a día de sus amigas

Janna sigue contando los rumores a sus amigas y no para de hablar

Lux conoce a Zed y Akali y se convierte en la alumna de Akali

Zyra sigue con su camino con el tema de las espinas de las flores

Nota de Autora: Soy tan fanática de Ashe y de Garen que quise hacer este fanfic de romance. Solo cree a Allison que sería la hermana de Ashe.


End file.
